Yami Showdown (Yami Marik vs Yami Bakura)
(Yami Marik and Yami Bakura stared at each other, getting ready to throw down) Yami Marik: I hope you’re more stronger than you were last time I defeated you. Yami Bakura: Prepare to see for yourself, I’ll go 1st, I summon Doomcalibur Knight in Attack Mode! (A Ghost Knight on a horse appeared on the field) Yami Bakura: Next, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards. (Yami Bakura drew 2 cards from his deck) Yami Bakura: But that’s not all I’m doing this turn, I activate Polymerization, I fuse Headless Knight and The Earl of Demise! (Both Monsters went into a colourful swirl) Yami Bakura: I Fusion Summon! The Duke of Demise! (An ugly monster with a sword appeared on the field) Yami Bakura: I place 3 cards facedown and end my turn! Yami Marik: I see, you’ve done better for yourself on your 1st turn, but let’s see how you do with what I got! It’s my turn, I draw, I summon Drillago in Attack Mode! (A monster that resembles a drill appears on the field) Yami Bakura: Hah! Big deal my monsters still beat it! Yami Marik: Cocky much? Yami Bakura: Continue with your move! Yami Marik: I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards. (Yami Marik drew 2 cards from his deck) Yami Marik: Next I activate the Spell Card, Raigeki, it destroys all monsters you control! (A lightning bolt destroys all of Yami Bakura’s Monsters) Yami Marik: Now I Attack, Drillago, attack him directly! (Drillago attacked Yami Bakura directly, dropping his Life Points down to 6400) Yami Marik: I place 5 cards facedown, and activate Card of Sanctity, it lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands. (Both Yami Marik and Yami Bakura drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Yami Marik: I End my turn. Roget: Yami Marik is doing good for himself, he has 5 facedown monsters and he replenished his hand. Sayer: Let’s see what Yami Bakura does on his next turn. Mr. Heartland: You said it, I’m sure those 2 could do well in my tournament! Shade: They did fight in the Battle City finals, and though they lost, The D, Sergeant Sanders and The Doktor are missing a good duel. (Meanwhile) Sanders: Well done soldiers, you made me proud, you’re all vicious and every word for it, that’s exactly how I like my soldiers, I’m glad to be your drill sergeant! ???: I told you they‘re all to your liking. (Sanders turned to see who it was, it was The D) Sanders: You’re right, now these Grunts are undefeated and unstoppable. The D: Come, there’s a duel going on! Sanders: SIR YES SIR!!! (Meanwhile in Link VRAINS) The Doktor: At long last, I’ve finally prepared my deck for my revenge, and with the original Guardians of Space and Time under my control, they’ll crush our enemies, I’m glad to make them more undefeated and unstoppable! Now I wait for Mars and Ashley to return with that little girl, so I can brainwash her, and force her to serve. (Back with the duel) Yami Bakura: It’s my turn, I draw, I activate my facedown card, The Shallow Grave, we both bring back 1 monster that was destroyed. Yami Marik: I don’t have any in my graveyard! Yami Bakura: Lucky me, I revive Headless Knight! (Headless Knight was revived in Defense Mode) Yami Bakura: Next, I activate 3 copies of Monster Reborn, I bring back these 3 monsters, come back my friends! (Doomcaliber Knight, The Duke of Demise, and The Earl of Demise has returned to the field) Yami Bakura: I tribute my Headless Knight and The Earl of Demise, to summon Diabound Kernal! (Both of Yami Bakura’s Monsters turned into particles as another monster took its place) Yami Marik: So you have 3 monsters on the field, so what! Yami Bakura: Let’s even the odds shall we? I activate Pot of Desires, I banish the top 10 cards from my deck facedown to draw 2 cards, next I activate Pot of Extravagance, I banish 6 cards monsters from my Extra Deck facedown to draw 2 more cards, now I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many Special summoned monsters I want from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions. (Reaper of the Nightmare, and Dark Master - Zorc appeared on the field) Ms. Chono: He has 5 monsters on the field! Mike: Only 4 of them are strong enough to destroy Drillago! Yami Bakura: Yes! Doomcalibur Knight, attack and destroy Drillago! (Doomcalibur Knight attacked and destroyed Drillago, Yami Marik‘s Life Points drooped to 7800) Yami Bakura: Now the rest of my Monsters! Attack him directly and end this duel! Taluya: It’s all over. Krell: I agree. Yami Marik: You’re a lot better than you were back at Battle City, but not well enough, I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force! Now all your monsters are all destroyed! (All of Yami Bakura’s monsters are all destroyed) Mr. Armstrong: Now nobody has any monsters on the field! Don Thousand: It’s anyone’s game now. Gozaburo: I wish I could see this with my own eyes, but I’m forced to wear this mask, and oxygen tank, since my lungs didn’t make it! Dr. Darkstar: Agreed now I wonder who will make it out on top? Yami Bakura: I place 1 Card facedown and end my turn, your move Yami Marik: Glad to know I draw! I play the trap, Call of the Haunted! I bring back 1 monster that was destroyed, I bring back Drillago! (Drillago returns to the field) Yami Marik: Next I activate my other facedown card, Metal Reflect Slime! I summon it as a monster in Defense Mode! (Metal Reflect Slime appears on the field as a monster with 3000 Defense Points) Yami Marik: Now I summon, Revival Jam in Attack Mode! (A blue slime monster appeared on the field) Yami Marik: Then I activate Polymerization, I fuse Metal Reflect Slime with Revival Jam! Gozaburo: He’s fusing a trap card with a monster? Mr. Armstrong: Is that even possible? Yami Marik: Yes gentlemen, with these 2 cards I can. (Both cards went into a colorful swirl) Yami Marik: I Fusion Summon! Egyptian God Slime! (A Silver like monster that’s all gooey and slimy, and resembles Obelisk the Tormentor with 3000 Attack and Defense Points appeared on the field) The Big 5: What is that thing!? Roget: It looks like Obelisk the Tormentor! Yami Marik: Oh, you know about the Egyptian Gods? Roget: I used to work at Duel Academy (ARC-V) and each colors rank represents the 3 Egyptian Gods, yes. Yami Marik: Thanks for the information, now lets get back to business, I activate Ancient Rules, this lets me summon a Level 5 or above Monster, I summon, Lava Golem! but it’ll be on your side of the field! (Lava Golem appeared on Yami Bakura’s side of the field) Yami Bakura: So What!? They both have 3000 Attack points, they’ll both destroy each other! Yami Marik: Then I’ll activate another copy of Raigeki! It’ll destroy your monster! (A lightning bolt destroyed Lava Golem) Yami Marik: Egyptian God Slime! attack him directly and end this duel! Yami Bakura: Not so fast, I play a trap, Negate Attack! Now your attack is put on hold! Yami Marik: I End my turn! The D: This is one duel that's serious. Sanders: I'll say, its really intense, I could get some ideas for my upcoming revenge duel. Roget: Hey Sanders Sanders: Roget? You're still alive, I was told you died when you fell into a wormhole, and then being trapped in a void between dimensions. Roget: I was Sanders, I bet the boss would be surprised to see me, luckily for me, Shade pulled me out. Yami Bakura: Celebrate your reunion later gentlemen, because it's my turn, I draw, I activate Card of Sanctity, it let's us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands! (Yami Marik and Yami Bakura drew until they held 6 cards in their hands) Yami Bakura: Next I activate 2 copies of Ancient Rules, this let's me summon a Level 5 or above monster, but since I activate 2 copies, I can summon 2 monsters, I summon Zorc the Dark One, and Zorc the Master of Darkness! (2 of Yami Bakura's monsters appeared on the field) Yami Bakura: Next I activate my facedown card, another copy of Return from the Different Dimension, I get to bring back the monsters that were banished! (Zorc, the Lord of Shadows returned to the field) Yami Bakura: Now I tribute my 3 monsters to summon Zorc's Father! (3 of Yami Bakura's monsters turned into particles, and Zorc's Father appeared on the field. Yami Bakura: Now I activate Megamorph! Since my Life Points are low, I double my monsters Attack Points! (Zorc's Father's Attack points rose to 10,000) Yami Marik: 10,000 Attack points!? Yami Bakura: More than enough to wipe you out! Now my monster, attack and destroy Egyptian God Slime! Yami Marik: If I'm going down, you're going down with me! I activate Ring of Destruction! Now we both take damage equal to your destroyed monsters Attack points. (Zorc's Father is destroyed as both Yami Marik and Yami Bakura's life points dropped to 0) Shade: Seems the duel has ended in a draw Yami Bakura: Well at least we were able to settle the score Yami Marik: Heh, not bad for an old timer (Both Marik and Bakura share a strong firm handshake it could presume they were now allies) Shade: Now anybody else willing to duel? (Dr. Darkstar walks over to Ghost Kaiba and whispers to him then the ghost gasped when he heard that, Fake Jack Atlas attacked his stepfather) Ghost Kaiba: So Fake Jack Atlas is the one who attacked my stepfather and blasted him into the volcano? Dr. Darkstar: Yeah Ghost Kaiba, my troopers brought him to my lab, I did my best to heal him, he was in bad shape, I saved him, well most of him. Ghost Kaiba: He’s as dead as a door nail! (Roget walked over to Dr. Darkstar) Roget: Did he really do that to Gozaburo Kaiba? Dr. Darkstar: No, not that Jack Atlas, the real Jack Atlas did, not the one who you’re familiar with, that was his alternate version, but now Ghost Kaiba is motivated. Ghost Kaiba: Shade, I want to challenge Fake Jack Atlas to a duel! Shade: As you wish. Fake Jack Atlas: I’ll crush you in a mere instant! Ghost Kaiba: I’m gonna make you pay for what you did to my stepfather! Fake Jack Atlas: What the hell are you talking about!? Ghost Kaiba: You blasted him into the volcano! Shade: Ghost Kaiba vs Fake Jack Atlas Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover (All action cards are dispersed) Ghost Kaiba and Fake Jack Atlas: Let's duel!